Trapped - A Fanfiction for Thomandy
by XmossGaming
Summary: One fan of Thomandy's gets to go on a trip to Norway to meet him. When he gets there some mysterious things happen...


Thank you for reading my story. If this is Thomandy, thank you SO MUCH for taking the time to read this. I spent a long time on it and would appreciate some feedback on it. Maybe you could make a video about it as I think this is the first fanfiction someone has wrote about you but if you don't want to that's okay as well. I just really love your videos and you inspire me with your personality and attitude :)

-Xmoss Gaming

Trapped – A Fanfiction for Thomandy by Xmoss Gaming

"This is your captain speaking, we are now descending into Norway. Please keep your seatbelt on and baggage stowed until we have landed and the sign has been turned off. We would like to ensure that our passengers enjoy a smoke-freeenvironment, so we remind you that there is to be no smoking at any time in this aircraft. Thank you for flying with Air Canada and we hope you have a nice stay."

Excitement bubbles inside me as I get ready to get off the plane. I had won a trip to visit Thom and stay with him for a week. I would record with him and he would show me around his hometown. The plane rumbles as it hits the runway and I look outside. It's 10:00 pm (I left the ground at 3:00 am) and I am so pumped full of adrenaline that I don't feel tired at all.

I sprint past all the slow people shuffling through the hall and get some dirty stares in return. I make a bee-line for the baggage carousel and wait impatiently for my suitcase to arrive. I tear it off the conveyor belt and pull it outside into the balmy atmosphere. I stand for a second with my eyes closed and then look around for a taxi.

I spot one, hop in **,** and say Thomas's address so fast it turns to gibberish in my excitement. The driver turns and looks at me and then asks me something in Norwegian.

"I'm English," I say.

He nods in comprehension.

"Can you maybe please say that again?" he asks.

I give him the address and he drives out of the airport parking lot and onto the road. I press my face to the window and look at all the sights passing by. We pass a few lakes and after half an hour we arrive at a house. "This is the address you give me," he says **,** and I pay him about six hundred krones. He thanks me and I take my baggage out of the trunk. He drives off and I turn to the house in front of me, suddenly a little nervous.

As a sixteen-year old teen, this is my first trip out of my country alone and I am suddenly intimidated. I slowly walk up the path to the front door and knock. I hear shuffling inside and then the door opens.

"Hey," I say, "are you Thomas Anderson?"

"Yes," he answers. "Why?"

"It's me, Xmoss from the contest I won," I say. "I'm staying with you for a week."

"Oh, you're Xmoss? Okay, come in!" he says.

I grin and he opens the door and moves aside to let me in. I walk in and put my shoes to the side.

"Why is it still light out at nearly eleven?" I ask.

"Well, way up north here, in summer we have such long daylight hours because the Earth is tilted towards the sun," Thomas says.

"Ah, that makes sense, thanks," I say.

I walked in and took off my shoes, sliding them off to the side. Thomas leads me to his recording setup. Along the way I see Thilia lying on the floor. She meows when she sees me and rubs against my leg.

"Looks like she likes you," Thom comments. We keep going until we get to a room with a bunch of electronics in it.

"This is my recording area," he says. "As of now I am pretty tired, so we won't be recording tonight, but obviously tomorrow I will give you a tour and we will record some videos!"

I rub my hands in excitement as he leads me to a separate room.

"This will be your room while you are staying here," he tells me. "You may want to get some sleep **'** cause tomorrow is gonnabe a big day."

I don't know how I'll get to sleep but I unpack and lie down on the bed. I stare at the ceiling for a while and finally drift off to sleep.

When I wake up, I listen carefully but don't hear anyone awake so I pull out my book and start to read, but the book is boring and I put it down. I grab my **i** Pad and pad out of my room. The house is quiet so I sneak around the house and look for the router so I can get onto WiFi and watch one of Thom's videos.

I stumble upon the kitchen on the other side of the house and am surprised to see Thom cooking eggs in a pan. He smiles as he sees me and beckons me into the kitchen.

"Hey Xmoss, I'm cooking breakfast. Want some?" he says.

"Sure, I'm famished." I reply.

We eat our eggs and toast and chat about what we'll do today. We are going to head out into the countryside and go swimming, then come back and record and edit a video. He asks me what I want to record and I think for a bit.

"Hmm, maybe _Inside_? No, that's mora a single player game. How about _Mario Maker_? I know it's one player, but we could take turns." I say.

"Alright, but as of now we will go out to the lake," he responds.

We walk outside, the wind ruffling my hair. We hop in Thomas's car and he drives out of the driveway and we zoom away. I watch as the suburban neighborhood turns into trees and grass. Thomas pulls into a side road and parks in a gravel parking lot, tires crunching under the small rocks.

We get out and I jump into the water from a rock shelf, the cool water refreshing me. I swim up to the surface and look up to see Thom looking down from the rock.

"You forgot to change!" he says, and I realise that in my excitement I hadn't put on my swimsuit and I was in my day clothes. I swim sheepishly to the shore and clamber out, the water coursing off me and running back into the lake. I go into the bushes and strip off my wet clothes, then pull on my swim shorts. I come out and see Thom coming out of the bushes on the other side of the parking lot in his swim shorts as well.

"Race you to the water!" Thom yells, and we both sprint for the lake. We reach the rock at the same time and I slow down purposefully and Thom pulls ahead. I sprint after him and push him into the water as he reaches the end of the rocky outcrop.

"Ai ai ai" he yells.

He twists and crashes into the water. When he comes up, he spouts water from his mouth like a whale. I jump in to the water and open my eyes. Fish swim under the water and glide around rocks serenely. I float to the surface and start swimming around, laughing.

When we return to Thomas's house, we go down to his recording setup and Thom boots up _SMM_. He starts recording.

"Hi, I'm Thomandy and welcome back to a new video! Today we are here with my friend Xmoss, who won my contest to come visit me! We are gonna be playing random _Mario Maker_ levels as well as do the **'** 100 Mario Challenge **'** and some **'** One Screen Puzzles **'**!"

"Hey guys," I say.

We start recording and I get more comfortable and start having fun. We play some subscriber levels and then we go to the "100 Mario Challenge" on "Super Expert". We get through two levels and lose twenty-five lives. We get to the third level.

"'Thomandy's Sinister Level of Doom'," I read. "That's cool that we found a level dedicated to you."

"Yes, it is," he says. "As of now I think you should get the first turn, Xmoss."

"Alright, if you say so," I say. I take the pro controller and the level comes into view. It's a castle level. As soon as I see it, I start to fell sleepy. In the corner of my eye I see Thomas's eyes drooping and his head falling, then I start to do the same. The world spins out of focus and I black out.

I wake up with my cheek pressed to cold brick. I vomit and my head spins. I become aware of the heat, beating on me from… below? I lean off the side of the platform and immediately pull my head back as a giant fireball rockets out of the sizzling lava below and then falls back in with a _splort._

I hear a groan and turn to see Thomandy lying on the ground on the opposite side of the platform.

" _Au, hodet mitt. Hva skjedde_?" he mutters. (Sorry if it's bad Norwegian, I had to use _Google Translate._ ) Then he looks around and spots me. "Where are we?"

I look around and see never-ending lava in three directions and some platforms leading off into the distance to the right of me.

"I think…" I start, "that we have been transported to the **'** Mario Universe **'**."

I see something floating in the air above us and I jump up and grab it.

"Whoa, did you see that? I jumped super high!" I say, dangling from the thing in the air. I pull it down and lay it out.

"It looks like a comment in a _Mario Maker_ level," Thomandy says. "What does it say?"

"Hmm, it looks like it says this. 'You have been transported to the **"** Mushroom Kingdom **"**. To get back to the realm of mortals, you must complete this level. If you die here, you die in real life. You're trapped. Good luck.' Wow, that's harsh," I say.

"Let's get moving then," I say. I jump up to the platform with my super jump and Thomas follows me up. I see a yellow block with a question mark rotating around it like a screen. I jumped up into it and bang my head on it.

"Ow!" I yell. I fall back to the ground and land on my back. Thomas jumps up to investigate and I hear him exclaim loudly, "Aii, what the hell!"

He jumps back down and I see that his clothes have been turned white. He waves his hand experimentally and a fireball explodes out of thin air and bounces towards me. I duck down and it bounces over me.

"Whoa, be careful where you aim that!" I say.

"Sorry," Thom says. I look further and see that a red turtle is marching back and forth on the next platform. I hop down and land on it, and it goes into its shell. I pick it up and Thom jumps down after me. I throw the shell into the lava and watch it sink down into the fiery depths.

"Let's keep moving," I say.

We keep going, and I keep getting sweatier. Thom tests out the fireballs a few more times and then we come to a platform that is longer and has a wall. There is a Red Koopa as well.

"I think we need to do a 'Kaizo Shell Jump'," Thom says. He stomps the Koopa Troopa and prepares for a running start. He jumps up, throws the shell and hops off it as it rebounds, stopping its momentum. He lands at the top of the wall and I grab the shell. I get a running start and kick the shell off in midair. Time slows down as I see the shell. It's going to fly below me! I know I only have one shot to do this, so I ground pound towards the ground. I hit the shell and bounce off it, landing beside Thom.

"That was close. Too close," he says.

"Yeah, but it was cool as hell," I say **.**

Thomas agrees and we look down the other side of the wall. A long drop awaits us.

"If this is Mario physics, then we can probably- aii!" Thom trips and falls down the hole, landing with a thump on the bottom.

"I'm okay!" he yells up to me. I opt to take the safe route and slide down the wall.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Thom says. We continue through the level until we come across an expanse of lava. I glance up and see vines hanging from the ceiling.

"Why aren't they burning up from the heat?" I ask.

"It's Mario, remember?" Thomas says.

"How could I forget?" We jump onto the first one and it sways a bit with our weight. I look ahead and see a hammer fall into the bubbling lava.

"I think I see a Hammer Bro," I say. We jump closer and see that's just what it is it is.

"We have to hurry," I urge. We climb a vine over a back wall and see the finish axe. Thom sits down and rests, while I celebrate. I hear a clanking noise and stop celebrating. A Chain Chomp is bee-lining straight for Thom! I run at him and shove him aside and fall over. The Chain Chomp's jaws fill my vision and I close my eyes. I hear a clank and chains breaking and I open my eyes to see Thomas standing over by a pipe.

As I look, a POW block falls from the pipe and Thom throws it at another Chain Chomp that spawned from the pipe and we run for the axe.

"Same time?" I say.

"Yeah," Thomandy replies. We each place our hands on a side of the axe and I feel the same sleepy feeling. As I drift off, I see in the corner of my eye, 5… 4… 3…

I woke up with my head on Thomas's desk and I jerk up. Did I have a dream? What happened? I see Thom groggily waking up beside me and I glance at the screen. We beat the level.

"What was that?" Thom says.

"I don't know," I say.

"Do you think it was real?"

"I don't know, but I do know that no one will believe us if we tell them. We have to keep this a secret."

"Do we still record more _Mario Maker_?" I ask.

"I guess so, the viewers need content."

I check my watch.

"We were in there for FIVE HOURS?" I exclaim.

"Well, that's interesting," Thomas says.

We go to bed and I think about what a great story our adventure would make and how that was only the first of many days of my trip with Thomandy.

 **THE END**


End file.
